Sin fundamentos
by Affanita
Summary: Pansy Parkinson lo tenía todo decidido desde un principio, pero un imprevisto hace que todas sus predicciones acaben por los suelos... Esta historia participa en el reto El Sombrero Loco del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todos los personajes son de la fantástica J. K. Rowling.


**Esta historia participa en el reto El Sombrero Loco del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todos los personajes son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson era una persona orgullosa, astuta, egocéntrica y muchos más adjetivos que la hacían parecer parte de la nobleza, pero sobretodo, era cobarde, una cualidad que poseía ventajas y desventajas, según la situación…

Desde el momento el el que pisó el suelo del que sería su nuevo hogar durante los próximos 7 años, todas las alabanzas hacia su persona, que se hacían desde que era un bebé, volvieron a su mente.

"Mirad que porte, que altanería."

"Será una perfecta Slytherin."

"Seguro que acabará siendo la Princesa de las Serpientes."

"Un carácter único."

"Mi pequeña Slytherin."

Sus padres, desde siempre, la habían convencido de su futuro en la casa verde, pues toda su familia había pertenecido a ella. Y Draco. Oh, Draco. No podía esperar al momento en el que ambos compartieran sala común, mesa de comedor, el poder y los títulos de Príncipes.  
En su cabeza, no podía evitar regodearse de su deseado y fantástico futuro junto a toda la gente de su clase y sangre. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott…, todos pertenecientes a las altas esferas, una oportunidad de oro para rodearse de las más sublimes riquezas y la más grandes atenciones.  
Al fin, llegó el momento, el momento en el que por fin, las puertas a todos sus deseos y sueños de supremacía se abrirían, permitiendo que todo aquellos anhelos se hicieran realidad.  
La profesora McGonagall la llamó. Era el momento.  
Con paso firme, elegante, y una sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó a el asiento que le atribuiría el pasaporte a su gran ambición.  
Se sentó con arrogancia y esperó a que el portavoz de su destino le dijera todo lo que ella sabía.

"Vaya vaya, parece que ya tienes decidido todo tu futuro… ¡Incluso tu marido! Pero veo algo diferente en ti, quizá la casa que te ayudaría a dar lo mejor de ti misma sería… ¡RAVENCLAW!"

Pronto, la sonrisa de Pansy se iba borrando de su cara al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Los murmullos por parte de los alumnos que sabían quién era su familia y su estatus social,comenzaron debido a la sorpresa por ese inesperado veredicto. Éstos fueron pronto acallados por los aplausos de su "casa", a los que se sumaron poco a poco las demás mesas. Pero eso poco le importaba a Pansy. Ella solo miraba hacia el que siempre había soñado que fuera su hogar, viendo como los rostros de sus "amigos" de toda la vida se mostraban impasibles y, algunos, decepcionados.  
Desconsoladamente, intentó dar con unos ojos fríos y de plata, pero, cuando al fin consiguió conectar con la mirada de Draco, éste giró su rostro con repulsión.  
Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos cuando vio cómo el asiento al lado del joven Malfoy era ocupado por una niña rubia que lucía con honor el escudo de las serpientes en su pecho. Pansy veía como SU puesto le era arrebatado delante de su ojos, y ella no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo...  
Con resignación, avanzó desolada a la mesa de las águilas, esperando hallar algún tipo de consuelo y atención en los que, a partir de ese momento, serían sus nuevos compañeros.

* * *

Una muchacha de pelo increíblemente negro salía, junto a todos los alumnos del colegio, de las puertas que durante 7 años fueron su hogar.  
Ninguna de las decepciones por las que se vio marcada a lo largo de los cursos hizo que abandonara su porte altanero y elegante, ni que ese gesto de suficiencia de su rostro se suavizara o desapareciera.  
Se giró por última vez, dando un último vistazo al imponente castillo, del que siempre se había sentido la reina y, por una vez, se permitió una expresión de cariño y tristeza.  
Nunca olvidaría todo lo que ese colegio le había inculcado, directa o indirectamente, porque, aunque seguiría siendo una persona egoísta, altanera, egoísta y ególatra, ahora sabía que todos los prejuicios que había tenido desde que era pequeña sobre otras casas que no fueran Slytherin eran falsos. Qué Ravenclaw era mejor casa de la que hubiera imaginado, y que todas aquellas preocupaciones que la habían invadido tras su selección, fueron preocupaciones sin fundamentos.


End file.
